


My little girl

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Have you ever thought what it would be like to be the daughter of two famous rock stars?Well Rosaline Mercury May knows,she's the daughter of Freddie Mercury and Brian May,this is their story.Despite Rosaline only being fifteen,they love her,its hard not to be mad at her.(I hope you enjoy this book!).
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Rosalina/Bex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _year:1980s_ **

** _Freddie Mercury(May)_ **

**_ Age:3 _ _ 6 _ **

** _Year Born:1946_ **

** _Kids:rosalina Mercury May_ **

** _Brian(Mercury) May_ **

** _age:37_ **

** _Year Born:1947_ **

** _Kids:Rosalina Mercury May_ **

**_ Roger taylor _ **

**_ Age:thirty five _ **

**_ year born:1949 _ **

**_ Kids:Rufus Taylor,Felix Taylor,Tiger Lilly Taylor,Lola Taylor,Rory Taylor _ **

**_ John Deacon _ **

**_ age:33 _ **

**_ Year Born:19 _ _51_ **

** _Kids:Robert Deacon,Luke Deacon,Cameron Deacon,Laura Deacon,Joshua Deacon,Michael Deacon_ **

**_ Rosalina Mercury May _ **

**_ age:Sixteen _ **

**_ parents:Freddie Mercury and Brian May _ **

**_ Birthday:June 4th _ **

**_ Bex Reyes _ **

**_ Age:19 _ **

**_ Birthday:July 8th _ **


	2. Chapter One:Dads Love

** _Rosalina's room:_ **

** _Freddie and Brian's room:_ **

** _A/N:Freddie is a Hermaphrodite(He can biologically carry kids)_ **

** _year:1980s_ **

** _Papa=Brian_ **

** _Dad=Freddie_ **

** _Uncle Roger or Rog_ **

** _uncle John or Deaky_ **

** _Jim Beach as Miami_ **

** _Paul Prenter as himself or Leach_ **

** _Have you ever thought what it would be like to be the daughter of two famous rock stars?Well Rosaline Mercury May knows,she's the daughter of Freddie Mercury and Brian May,this is their story.Despite Rosaline only being fifteen,they love her,its hard not to be mad at her.(I hope you enjoy this book!).  
_ **

** _............................_ **

**_ Rosalina's p.o.v _ **

** _May 4th 1982(Monday,New York)_ **

Hey everyone,i'm Rosalina Mercury May,yes i'm the daughter of two Rock stars,Brian may and Freddie Mercury are my parents,i'm biologically theirs,Do not ask me why.I love it,the fame,the luxury.The Holidays to any country during the summer.Let me tell you how my dads met.I vaguely remember dad(Freddie)telling me this,they first met when dad had begged them to let him join their band(After uncle Roger saying and i quite "Not with those teeth mate").Again though papa(Brian)being the sweetheart of a parent he is defends Dad.They are due to be married soon.My birthday is next month(June 4th).

I have School today,yay,I hate school,its boring,there's no point in going,you don't learn anything apart from how to be cool(From your dad).My parents and i live in a mansion like home.I get my own room."Rosa!time to get up!",Dad shouts from downstairs.Ugh,i don't want to get up but i have to,last day of school.LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!I got up and dressed.

I brush my teeth quickly and did my hair up in a high pony tail.I walked downstairs."good Morning Angel",papa says."Morning Papa",i say."Good Morning",Dad says,"Morning Dad",i say,kissing his cheek,he went to ruffle my hair,papa was quick to catch his wrist,i had to blink."don't Brian",dad says to him.they kissed but dad rolled his eyes."off to school,you're old enough to walk",Papa says,i nodded and kiss their cheeks.

"if ANYONE dares pick on you,you know what to do",dad says,i nodded with a smile.I grab my bag."keys!"papa shouts from the kitchen,"Got them!",i shout back,i left for school,i was late,i start running.I got to school and made it to class just on time.I sat down,i had English first.we had a half day.the bell rings for second class.That class dragged on and on.the bell finally rung to signal end of the day,i bolt out of school.I bump into someone,"i'm so sorry",i say."hey,its okay",they says."never got your name",she says.

"R Rosalina",i say."Bex",she says."how old are you?",she asked,"S Sixteen",i stammer."Nineteen",she says."I Gotta go",i say before running home,i put on my bag and ran home.I blushed the minute i saw her.I let myself in,a note"Gone to the studio,be good,no Partying without us,don't be stupid,DO NOT INVITE BOYS OVER!,Your dads :)",Great they went without me,i decided to go down their myself,i was bored.

I look in my pocket...

" _My number:489~2919( **A/N:Fake Number** ),Bex,P.S Call me_",i put the note back in my pocket and giggle to myself,i put my bag away in my room and change into something more comfortable,i put on my flannel shirt and my other jeans in blue,i wipe off my make up from around my eyes and lips.dad taught me how to do it.i grab my jean jacket and throw it on.i grabbed my purse and chucked it under my bed.i grab my house keys and left for the studio.

I call for a cab.I tell him the address of the studio,i got in and sat down.Pull the cab door shut.Duh.the cab pulled up outside,ten minutes after arriving.I pay him,"keep the change",i say,i grab my jacket and put it on.I open the studio door and walked in on them arguing.We are in New YorK(NY)i had to do a month of school here."what are you doing here?",papa asked."got bored at home,it was a half day at school",i say.papa nodded.

I sat on the sofa between my uncles."Well then Squirt",Uncle Roger says."stop it",i pout."No,we're your uncles,we're allowed",Uncle Deaky says.Dad still hasn't noticed me yet.He looked over to the sofa.We start laughing."took you long enough",Uncle roger says."shut up Meddows",dad scowled."and you Rosa,what are you doing out of school?",he asked."it was a half day",i say. 

He nodded.Just then the fruit fly walked in,papa,uncle Roger,uncle Deaky and i looked unimpressed,"ah Paul Darling",dad says,the four of us roll our eyes at them."Honey boo,i believe the soon to be husband is over here",papa says.Dad sighed but walked over to pap and reluctantly kissed him.they got into a make out session."alright lovebirds,We have Work TO DO!",Uncle roger sighed.They pulled apart. 

"love you too Frederick",papa says in a girly voice causing the rest of us to start laughing."i hate you so much",dad scowled at him."yeah..No you don't.",papa says to him.They got on with recording.I sat there,the phone rang,papa answered it,i kinda hoped it wasn't Bex."Oh Rosalina",he says."uh oh",i mutter before running.I got a cab home because of the rain.I payed the fare and let myself in.I ran to my room and sat on my bed like nothing happened.

"ROSALINA MERCURY MAY!!!",dad shouts,he's angry,i nervously do."y yes dad?",i stammer,thinking i'm in trouble."Who was on the phone?",he and papa asked."N Nobody",i again stammer."Rosalina",dad warns."its was nobody",i say.at this point,i wanted to melt away.

**_ May fifth(tuesday,New York) 9:00AM _ **

Uncle Roger and Uncle deaky were staying with us.Dad had been in the bathroom of being sick for the past hour.papa went to check on him."idiot",he says,coming into the kitchen."is dad okay?",i ask,"he's not,he's fucking sick,he refuses to go to the doctor",he says."make him",i say."oh,i will",papa smirked.i then hear complaining from dad.i look up and shook my head.he was hanging onto papa and uncle Roger."we'll be back in roughly twenty minutes to an hour",papa says,i nodded,kissing his cheek."good luck dad!",i say."thanks honey",he says.

he smiled at me,i made his day.they left for the doctor,i decided to call up Bex....

**_..................... _ **

**_Bex:hello?_ **

**_Rosalina:Hello,is this Bex?_ **

**_Bex:ah hello Rosa,though you would never call_ **

**_Rosalina:yeah sorry,dads sick,my other father is making him go to the doctor_ **

**_Bex*Snorts*:classic parents,you okay though?_ **

**_Rosalina:yeah,i am okay,bored,got yelled at by my dad,he almost caught you,you rang the wrong number!_ **

**_Bex:what?_ **

**_Rosalina:you rang to my dads bands studio_ **

** _........................._ **

Twenty minutes pass,i was sat on the love chair.The sofa is free.The front door opens,in come two tired uncles then my parents."Well?",i ask.i went to the kitchen with papa."you don't want to know,he was complaining the whole time",he says."he's your fiance papa",is ay."i know,its hard to be mad at him",papa says."what about medication?",i ask."arse meds,suppositories",he groaned.

they got dad on the sofa,i sat on the chair,my uncles on the floor.papa with dads head in his lap.I threw them a blanket.

It was getting closer for dad to have his medication.

**10:00AM**

**Tick Tock**

**11:00AM**

**Tick Tock....**

**11:30AM**

**Tick Tock......**

**11:40AM**

**Tick tock.....**

**Midday......**

Uncle Roger,uncle Deaky and i got up,i kiss dads cheek.papa got dads medication.my uncles and i stood in the kitchen watching."alright roll over"papa says."I don't know what you're laughing at",he says."its funny,dads stubborn",i say."yeah he is but i love him so do you",papa says,i nodded."Frederick",papa says.We all smirk."grab him!",he says,uncle Roger and uncle Deaky shot in there.They grabbed him,holding him down,i was smirking.papa sighs.

I heard a groan of discomfort.I didn't look.i heard the snap of dads boxers"there,i'm done love",papa says,i walk back in there."you'll be fine dad",i say.we kept a bin near him in case he was sick.I love my parents.the hours passed,i was getting tired.We all were.Uncle Roger ordered take out.Dad shot up to the bathroom,we all groaned knowing.he came back in,rubbing his eyes.papa went and got dads medication also something for dads headache.

"Honey?",he says."under here",came a muffle from dad."love,medication",papa says."You're on my legs Brian",dad says to him."I don't care",papa says,pulling the blanket away from dad making him jump and accidentally get papa in the you know....."Freddie!",he says."my fucking nuts ",he groaned."Good",dad scowled.i looked away.We all had dinner.

**7:30PM**

**Tick Tock......**

**7:40PM**

**Tick Tock.......**

**8:00PM**

**Tick Tock.........**

**8:10PM**

**Tick Tock......**

**8:20PM**

**Tick Tock........**

**Uh oh**

this is what i get from being around dad when he was sick.I went over to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet.I was sick.this is why you should be around someone when they're sick."Angel?"papa."in here pap",i groaned."oh Angel",he says."you must've got it from your father",he says,i nodded.he rubbed my shoulder blades."come on,lets get you back to bed",he says."Can't i sleep with you and dad?",i ask."Not unless you want to get your dad sick again no",he says.I nodded,he walked me back to bed."Get some sleep",he warned.

"i will papa,love you"i say and smile."love you too Angel",he smiled back,turning off my light.

**9:30PM**

**Tick Tock.....**

**9:40PM**

**Tick Tock......**

**10:00PM**

**Tick Tock.......**

**10:10PM**

**Tick Tock........**

**10:20PM**

**Tick.....Tock**

i shot out of bed,my phone was ringing,i was going insane.I washed out my mouth and let my phone off the hook for the rest of the night so i could sleep.

** May sixth ** _** 1982(Wednesday,New York)9:00AM ** _

"good Morning Angel",i gave dad a 'really think i want to talk?' look.he rolled his eyes."leave her be",papa says."feeling okay?"he asked"a little",i croaked out."we're going back to London today",dad says,i nodded,not really wanting to talk,i skipped breakfast.We packed up and left for london,i left a message for Bex.We got on the private jet.

I lay on the sofa in the jet.a soft blanket on me.Dad,papa,uncle Roger and uncle Deaky were sat at a table playing scrabble as always."No Freddie, 'En' isn't a work",papa says."is to",he says."Quiet!",i snap,feeling sick still"sorry angel",papa says.i sat up,now that i couldn't sleep.the phone rang,i answer.

** _........................_ **

**_Rosalina:Hello?(Be aware is like 2:00PM in the Uk)._ **

**_Bex:Rosa!_ **

**_Rosalina:Hey Bex....._ **

**_Bex:Are you okay?you sound so off._ **

**_Rosalina:caught the flu from my dad,on our way back to London_ **

**_Bex:Well there might be a little someone to see you when you get here...._ **

**_Rosalina:WAIT?! You flew over to London before me?!_ **

**_Bex:Well wait and see Rosa,oh shit gotta go,Love ya_ **

**_Rosalina:.Love ya......too,bye_ **

**_.......................... _ **

I put the phone down.everyone was staring at me."what?",i croak."who was on the phone?",papa asked,"wrong number",i lie."Rosa",dad says."Nobody",i say,turning away from them to try to sleep.papa kisses my cheek.the plane soon landed,i felt a little better,i had all colour in my face,i put on my jacket and slipped on my trainers.We got off the jet.My eyes landed on a sign that said.

 **'FOR ROSALINA!'** ,It was Bex.i made sure my uncles and parents weren't looking."B Bex?!",i say,she hugged me,i wrapped my arms around her neck,my legs around her waist,she span me around."i missed you",she says."i missed you too,hasn't been that long",i say."feels like weeks",she exaggerates.I giggle quietly.I told her to wait for me outside."who was that?",Dad asked,"a friend dad",i say."i met her while walking to school,we bumped into each other",i say.I walked ahead of my family and pushed past the press,keeping my head low.Shit face Prenter was stood outside waiting."leave her alone!",i snap at him"keep your filthy hands away from her",i growled at him.

"i'm so sorry about him,Not",i say."its fine Rosa",she says."No,its not Bex,he fancies my dad but my dad has a fiance",i say.My parents and uncles came out,i gave Bex the address and got into the limo."Rosalina,you know you shouldn't be walking off from your parents",Paul says."whatever Prenter,i'm sixteen,i'm allowed",i scoff quietly.papa scowled at Paul for saying that.papa's arm snaked around me.

"paul shut your trap",he hissed."Do not talk to my daughter like that,she may be sixteen but don't fucking tell me or Freddie how to parent!",he snapped."papa",i say."Darling",dad says.We were all shocked by papa's sudden burst of anger."Well,he shouldn't tell us how to parent",papa says."Darling,ignore Paul,even i get frustrated with him",dad says.

I was getting emotional,it's embarrassing,i look out the window."angel?",papa says,i ignore him."Angel",dad says."leave me alone",i mutter.papa kisses my head.the limo pulled up outside Garden Lodge.I got out and walked in,i went up to my room in Garden lodge(the same as the New york flat).I shut my bedroom door.my phone kept ringing,i left it off the hook.


	3. Chapter Two:Parties in Garden Lodge

** _Rosalina's p.o.v_ **

That evening,dad,papa and i were all in the living room,i knew dad would have planned a party,i was to stay in my room,didn't mind,i liked my own space,papa would keep an eye on dad.I went up to my room,i was getting tired.I got in bed,slept for an hour.I woke up to my phone ringing.

** _................_ **

** _Rosalina:Rosa Mercury May talking_ **

** _Bex:Hello Rosie dear_ **

** _Rosalina:Shut up Bex,i am tired you know,my dad is having a party,i am to stay in my room like always...._ **

** _Bex:But are you not Bored?!_ **

** _Rosalina:yeah i am bored,its boring when you cant go to a party your own dad is hosting_ **

** _Bex:okay then,i dare you to get a bottle of Vodka and neck it._ **

** _Rosalina:NO!the last time i did that,i got grounded for a month_ **

** _Bex:awe......_ **

** _Rosalina:Bex.....Fine i will sneak out,your fault if i get in trouble_ **

** _Bex:i take all blame_ **

** _Rosalina:let me ask my other father though so i wont get shouted at_ **

** _........._ **

** _Rosalina:,he says i can go_ **

** _........................_ **

I hung up and put on my White T shirt with a bra under it.I put on my jeans then my leather jacket,i slip on my trainers and grab my sunglasses,i left.I saw Bex and ran up behind her."Squirt",she says."shut up beanStalk",i tease.she kissed my cheek.We went to a pub,i do look older than sixteen.We sat at the bar,i ordered a coke.I offered to pay."be my guest",she says,i pay",keep the change",i say.She then suddenly kissed me,I kiss back,my hands in her hair,her arms around me,we took it to the bathrooms.

We made out."oh shit",i say."i was meant to be back an hour ago",i say.she offered to drive me home.Its a convertible,i jump into the car"show off",she says,"jealous?",i tease."No",she says,she got in and drove me home,we parked a few steps away,"Well here i am",i say"w wait?You live in Garden lodge",she says,i nodded.

"you mean to tell me your parents are Freddie Mercury and Brian may?",she says,i nodded shyly."that's why i look like them",i say."hey,its okay",she says."i'm embarrassed Bex",i say."don't be",she says.We kiss again."go",she says,i knew she would wait until i was inside.i kick the gate shut.i heard her drive off,i snuck in through my window,i heard stuff breaking downstairs,i lock my window once i got in.I put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.I sat on my bed,knees to my chest,i couldn't stop thinking about Bex.Am i Bisexual?Yes.I can't tell my parents.

A knock came on my door." 'S Open",i say.Uncle Roger came in."what's wrong Rosa?",he asked,i shrug my shoulders."you can tell me or John anything,we wont tell your parents",he says."i know",i mutter."what's on your mind?",he asked."A girl",i say."do tell",he smirked."Well,i went out with her today and.....She kissed me,i don't know if i like her or not,",i say."did you like the kiss?",he asked,i nodded.

"well then,you like her if you liked the kiss,it was like that with me and Dom",uncle roger says."despite uncle Deaky having Six kids",he smirked."he's a kid machine",i say."well if he keeps misfiring",Uncle Roger snickered"what was that?Mr i'm in love with my car",uncle Deaky says."Nothing",Uncle Roger says."oh i heard what you said",John says."boy troubles?",he asked me."Not boy troubles,i'm in love with a girl",i say."she kissed me",i say.

"i want to ask her out,i liked the kiss and don't know whether to ask her out....",i sigh."well if you liked the kiss,drop the hints to get her to ask you out",uncle Roger says."i don't know how",i say."Well,with Dom,i kissed her first before asking her out on a date,i dropped subtle hints like complimenting her and her looks",he says,i nodded."call her",he says.I called up Bex.

My uncles giving me a supporting smile.

** _......................_ **

** _Rosaline:hey Bex_ **

** _Bex:Hi?_ **

** _Rosalina:i uh....uh was wondering if you would like to go on a date!_ **

** _Bex:S sure i would when?_ **

** _Rosalina:Tomorrow?_ **

** _Bex:Sure_ **

** _............................_ **

"I......I asked her out!",i say,they hugged me.

**_ May 7th 1982(Thursday) _ **

Today is the day i ask out Bex.Today is the day.I got dressed into a shirt,jeans,trainers and jacket.I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail.I didn't tell my parents where i was going,i left the house.I went to meet Bex at the park."Bex",i start."Hi....",she says."I like you",i say."w would you go out with me?",i ask nervously,i saw her smile then blush then her lips were on mine."yes",she says.

I blushed and looked away.She kissed me again.I walked home,blush still visible on my cheeks.I let myself in.Uncle Roger and Uncle Deaky walked in ."wellllll?",they asked."i asked her out and.......she said yes",i say.my parents came in."where have you been?"papa asked."O out",i say."with who?"dad asked,"Nobody",i lie,there's knock at the door.I go and answer it."hi Bex",i say.i shut the door behind me,making sure my parents weren't spying on us."ummm Rosa",she says,i look to the window and raised an eyebrow,papa gave me the 'I don't know,i don't care' look."those are my parents",i say,i open the door."Dad,papa",i say."Who's the dyke?",Dad asked."DAD!",i shout.

"Frederick",papa warns him."this is Bex,my girlfriend",i say."that's my uncle John and Roger,the two kids,then my parents,Brian may and Frederick Mercury",i say."how old is Bex?",papa asked,my face fell."Joking",he says"No,its fine,i'm nineteen",Bex says.Dad pulled me into the kitchen."Nineteen!?are you insane Rosalina!",He says."No,i'm not insane dad,i truly love her,i feel like she completes me like papa makes you happy",i say.

"fine,i'll let it go",dad says."No more sneaking out",he smirked,i nodded.he kisses my head."i take back what i said",he says,"forgiven",i smile."just like your papa",he says.I blushed."everything okay now?",Uncle Deaky smirked."perfectly fin~pap!",i whined."awe",Bex says."shut up Bex",i mumble."why the baby photos",i whined."because,its fun to embarrass you!",papa teased.I stormed to my room.Bex must've followed me.

"Rosa",she says"leave me alone Bex",i say."No i will not",she says,wrapping her arms around my waist."Get off",i say."No",she says."please?",i pout."still no",she smirked.We Kissed.Dad was hosting another party tonight.

**_ That evening _ **

Bex and i were stood in the kitchen,talking,I caught eye of Prenter and he was chatting up dad when......he kissed him.Dad never pulled away....my face fell,i went to find papa but found Uncle Deaky."Deaky",i say."yes squirt",he says,i point to prenter and dad."your papa isn't gonna be happy",he says."I know",i say."come on",Uncle Deaky says,we went to find papa."found him!",i say,i spot the curls."pap!",i say."what's up Angel?",he asked."prenter........he kissed dad......dad didn't pull away",i say."he what?!",papa roared."don't hurt dad",i say."i wont",papa smirked."Ew!",i giggle.

"its normal",he says.

** _Brian's p.o.v_ **

That little shit.How dare he?!"Frederick",i roared at him,he turned around,face red.i grab his arm and pull him to the bedroom,i slammed our door shut."how dare you",i growl at him"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU FREDDIE?!AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!",i shout at him before tears were in my eyes."you should've pulled away from the kiss Freddie,Rosalina told me",i say,my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Bri",he says quietly."Freddie",i sigh.Its so hard to stay mad at him.i wipe my eyes,pull him into a hug."Freddie love",i say."i'm sorry",he says."i'm not mad love",i say."cry it out",i say.I rub his back."Freddie,baby",he looked up at me."I'm not mad at you",i say."i didn't wanna kiss him Bri",he says."i know you didn't love",i say.I kiss him sweetly,keep doing it until he starts giggling.

"i love you Freddie,i couldn't ever replace you,i think i want one more child",i smirk."No",he says."oh yes",i say,pushing him down on the bed,pinning his wrists by his sides,straddling his thighs.I attach my lips to his neck,sucking gently,he writhes under me,i smirk cheekily and blow a raspberry on his neck."Brian!",he laughed.I love his laugh.I keep myself facing him.i lift his shirt off."No Brian don't!",he says."Brian yes",i smirk,kissing above his navel.small giggles bubble out of him.

I kiss him,he blushed."gonna be a good boy for daddy",i ask,he nodded,i stroked his cheek with my thumb."words",i say,kissing his forehead,"yes......daddy",he blushed.i got off him and rolled next to him,pulling him into a hug then cuddle.

** _Rosalina's p.o.v_ **

I heard dad and papa giggling and laughing in their room like kids.I knock on their door." 'S O open!",came a laugh.i open it,i shook my head and smiled."you definitely are my parents",i smile."come here Angel",dad says,i do."now,you're trapped!",papa says.They tickled me.I know they have tour again.I'll be alone.they leave tomorrow.

**_ May 8th 1982(Friday) _ **

"Do you have to go?",i ask."yes we do angel",dad says,i looked down"Angel",papa says."i hate being alone",i pouted."that's why you're spending it with my parents",Dad says."what",i say."Angel,don't argue with me",he says"i wasn't dad",i say."i don't like being without you",i say."awe",they say."come give us a big hug then",papa says,i do.They squeezed me,i got a hug from Uncle Deaky and uncle Roger. 

they kissed my cheeks too.Bex was there as well.She wrapped her arm around me.Dad dropped me off at his parents."Be good Angel,i don't want hear you murdered anyone",he joked."Dad",i laughed."i wont murder anyone unless i have to",i say.Dad kisses my cheek.I knock on the door,Bex's arm around me."Rosalina!",Dads mum,Jer says."aunt Jer",i say."its been so long",she says.

"who's this lovely girl?",she asked."my uh...",i stammer."girlfriend",Bex says.i blushed."very nice to meet you",aunt Jer says.We walked in."Bomi",aunt Jer says."rosalina?",he says,i nodded."i know i've grown",i say,we hugged."how's your dad",he asked."good as always,taking care of me",i say."who's the lovely girl?",he asked."T this is Bex,my girlfriend",i say."Bomi,Rosalina's Grandfather and her dads dad",he says.

"where's Kash?",i ask"she's here",aunt Jer says."Kashmira!",she called."rosalina!",she says,"hey",i say."this is Bex my girlfriend",i say."this is Kashmira,my cousin and my dads little sis",i say."I'm five years younger that Freddie",Kash says."sure",i tease.I took Bex up to 'my room'.

I technically have my own room.

"Th This is so nice",Bex says."I know,Aunt Jer and Grandpa Bomi helped me with it",i say.I pull her onto my bed.We kissed,our tongues lapping against each other.her hand trailed down my stomach,"Bex...",i say."sorry",she blushed."i'm not ready bexy",i smirk."oh stop it with the puns",i say."nah,i'm just under pressure",i giggle."Rosa",she says,we kissed.

The phone rang.Bex was laying next to me,my arm around her.

** _...................._ **

**_Rosalina:Hello?Rosa talking_ **

**_Frederick:Hi darling_ **

**_Rosalina:hey dad!_ **

**_Frederick:are you and Bex okay?_ **

**_Rosalina:yeah~BEX STOP IT!_ **

**_Frederick:Angel_ **

**_Rosalina:sorry dad,Bex thinks its funny to annoy me_ **

**_Frederick:annoy her back,Gotta go,the big kids are calling_ **

**_Rosalina:good luck_ **

** _......................._ **

"Bex",I whined,she smiled at me."you're annoying",i boop her on the nose."girls!",aunt jer calls.We go downstairs,my hair messed up so is Bex's hair.i kiss her cheek."anything you're not telling us",she asked,"No",i smile"aunt Jer,can we look at dads baby pictures please?",i ask."it wont do any harm",she says.We looked through the picture."there are many stories about your father",she says.

"like?",i ask."he tried to sell poor Kashmira when he was five,Kashmira was only a baby",Jer says.I giggle."You called",Oh no",D Dad,hi,i thought you weren't back for another two months",i say."oh,you know your father and i can't stay away from you",he says,i blushed and pulled Bex to my room."ROSALINA MERCURY MAY,COME DOWN HERE NOW!",Dad shouts."uh oh",i say.Bex stayed sat at the top of the stairs,kissing my cheek,i kiss her quickly.i slipped,she caught me,"careful",she says.

I walk downstairs"yes?",i squeak."were you looking through my old kid pictures",he asked"No",i say."Rosa",papa says"i wasn't",i lied."Rosalina",dad smirked."Dad,i wasn't honest",i pout."well,i guess this calls for something more bearable.",he says,he picked me up,i wrap my arms around his neck.i knew what my parents were thinking.they took me to dads old room and pinned me down."well then,you know what's gonna happen",papa says.i nodded.

i got a kiss to the forehead.They know how ticklish i am.they start tickling me."be honest with us and this stops",Dad says."F fine!",i say,they let me sit up."Were you looking at my baby pictures?",he asked,i nodded.they kiss my cheeks"next time be honest with us",papa says,"i will",i say.I go to Bex"Bex?you okay",i ask"We need to talk",she says,i nodded,we went to my room,i tripped and fell face first on my floor.Bex helped me up,i felt blood.

I cleaned up my nose,"okay?",Bex asked,i nodded.I sat on my bed."Rosa",she starts"yes",i say."I don't think we should stay together,i'm nineteen,you're sixteen",she says."Bex.......please...",i say."i'm not saying,we should break up"she says."then what are you saying?!",i say."We need a break",she says."Bex please,i can't stand to be without you,you make me happy",i say.

"you complete my world Bex",i say."i just want to be happy like my parents",i say."hey,come here",she says,i shook my head."Rosalina,i want to be with you",she says."I just......",she trails off,"Just what?",i say."feel like your parents don't like me",she says."Bexy,they love you,my dad took back what he said about you,you'll love them once you get to know them,they may be crazy sometimes,but that's my family",i say.

"you girls okay?",dad asked"yeah fine",We lied,he raised an eyebrow at us.I smirk at Bex,she grinned at me,we kissed quickly,she is taller than me."i know something's wrong",dad says."Nothing's wrong dad",i say."girls",he warned.We sat down."Rosa"dad says to me,i look up at him."Bex,tell him",i mutter.I kiss her cheek,my arms around her."she feels like you and papa don't like her",i say."bex,my fiance and i love you,Rosalina has been more happy",dad says.

"yeah,like i told you Bexy",i say.she kissed me to shut me up."you make my world Bexy",i say.she was blushing,i could tell.Papa walked in.he kissed dad in front of us,Bex and i started making out on my bed."Rosa",she says into the kiss,i smirk,she bit her lip,dad and papa left the room,i shot up and locked the door."where were we",i giggle.

she blushed,i sat between her legs,i slowly start to pull down her jeans,while kissing her."go slow"she says,"i will Bexy",i say,i trace around her panty line,she giggled."ticklish?",i tease,"No",she lied."liar",i mutter,we got undressed to our bras and underwear.she lay me on my back,i kiss her.She starts rubbing my clit."mm Bexy",i say."got any feathers",she asked,i nodded,i took one from my pillow and gave it to her,she starts stroking it on my clit,i gasp at the sensation."oh yes",i smile."do not stop",i say,she swirls it down my thighs making me laugh.

"B bexy!",i giggle.i felt her tongue poking at my entrance"can i?",she asked,i nodded"go slow",i whimper"awe,i will Rosa",she says."mm",i whimper"Close Bex so close",i say,i came.we cleaned up and got dressed and laid on my bed,the door unlocked,i hid the cum stained duvet under the bed.

"you girls alright,we heard giggling",papa says."we're fine pap",i say"don't be to loud!",i call to him." should really say that to you",he scowled."uh oh....",i say."uh oh indeed",dad says."come on Rosalina",he says."No",i say"i want to stay with Bex",i say."Rosalina",dad warned.Bex and i sat up.i was in a crop top so is Bex,i had jeans on underneath so did Bex."Rosalina Mercury May,come on before you get grounded for a month",dad warned."i'm sixteen",i muttered.

"you may be sixteen,but Come on Rosalina!",Dad shouts at me,i kiss Bex for the last time,i know they wont let me see her."your grounded when we get home"papa says,i nodded,i ran back to bex and hugged her tightly,she wrapped her arms around me."don't cry baby cakes",she says.we kissed again and again.she wiped my tears away,i took out my hair pin"i want you to have it",i say.she puts it in her hair.We hugged tightly.Ended in us falling asleep in each others arms.

I heard the bedroom door shut.

**_May 9th 1982(Saturday)_ **

"Rosa",I hear Bex say."shut up Bexy",i mumble."get up,your parents are waiting for you",she says."who cares?its Saturday",i groaned,i wrapped the blanket around myself more."baby cakes,you gotta get up",she says."No,i don't",i say,i open my eyes briefly.she kissed me,i kiss back,she straddled my hips,we made out for a while,i was awake now but tired still.We cuddled for a few more hours....Those hours turned into five hours.

I shifted against Bex,she kept her arm around me."finally gonna get up?",she asked"Nah,they can wait,they made me suffer,i'm sure they can wait for longer or finally understand how much i love you",i say."love you too",she says.we kissed."they can wait a little longer Bexy",i then giggled.We got dressed and snuck out the window and into Bex's car.she drove us around."BEX!LOOK OUT!",i screamed,we.......crashed.Bex went unconscious,i started crying,a passer by calling an ambulance and helped me out the car,i got Bex out myself.

"Bex please wake up",i cried.i sat there crying."please",i beg.they had an ambulance come,i got checked out,got away with a few scratches,i was shaking."relation?",i was asked by the paramedic,"girlfriend",i say,my voice breaking,i was allowed to ride with them.I got a hug."how long have you been dating her?",Lee,the paramedic asked."well a couple days now,i asked her out",i say."you two do make a good couple",he says."thanks",i say.

"if you don't mind me asking how old are you both?",he asked"i'm sixteen,she's nineteen",i say."we were only driving around",i sniffle.The ambulance pulled into the bay,Bex was taken to emergency resus.I'm scared.I sat in the waiting room,shaking,i really didn't want my parents to know,i begged and begged them not to call them.They agreed.The nurse came out."is Is she okay?",i asked."she's awake and responding,asking for you,minor head injury,broken arm",the nurse says,i nodded.

The nurse took me to see her."Bex",i sniffle,"come here",she says,i do,she hugged me gently."i'm okay Bex,i got out with a few scratches,but look at you",i say."i'll be fine",she says."what about your parents?",she asked."they're not coming,i begged them not to call them,i only asked for them to call Uncle Deaky or Uncle Roger",i say.

she nodded,i rest my head on her shoulder.We were lucky that we survived,then my two uncles came in"rosa",uncle Deaky says"i'm okay",i say.they hugged me."i got out with a few scratches",i sigh."i'm more worried about Bex",i say."where's your parents?",uncle Roger asked"i don't want to talk to them right now,dads trying to take me away from Bex,she means the world to me!",i say.

"we know",Deaky says.they kissed my forehead each.Bex was discharged,i helped her get dressed.Uncle Deaky drove us home.I kiss Bex's cheek."wait Bex where do you live?",i ask."just over there",she says.of course one logan place.i sighed.We got out the car,i was still shaking.Uncle Deaky wrapped an arm around me.he lets us in.Bex hid her broken arm."Rosalina Mercury May!",Dad says."where have you been?",he asked,i didn't answer.

"Rosa",papa warned"don't want to talk about it",i mutter.I took Bex to my room."what's up?",she asked."Nothing",i say."its something",she says,kissing my nose."i was worried about you Bexy",i say."awe,i'm okay Rosa",she says."i was worried Bexy when you didn't wake up",i admit.

"i think we're both still a bit shocked from that",she says,i nodded.we kissed.We laid in my bed.i was still fairly sore.My arm had got trapped in the car but it was nothing bad."i gotta get home",she says."awe",i pout"how are you gonna get home,you don't have a car",i say."Cab",she says,i chuck her a ten pound note."take it",i say.we kissed,i walked her out,i waited till she was in the cab.I walk back inside.I shut the door behind me."Rosalina where have you been all day?",papa asked,i didn't want to talk about it.

"Uncle Deaky",i say quietly,hoping he would tell them."Freddie,Brian,its best if you both sit down for this",Uncle Roger says,they put a hand on my shoulder each."We don't really know how to say this but.....",Deaky trailed off.they look at me."rosa",he says.I look at him."i......i....",i couldn't say it."Angel",papa says,bring me into a hug.

"iwasinacaraccident",i say all at once",slower angel",dad says."i was in a car accident with Bex",i admit."i'm fine",i added."Rosa...",dad sighs"i know,i could've got hurt,i didn't,Bex got hut more than i did!",i say."that's why i was quiet all day",i admit.

"we don't think its good for you to keep seeing her",papa says."I don't care!I love her papa!Like you love dad!",i shout."bex loves me,she's said it to me over and over",i say.a knock at the front door,i answer."Bex?",i say"parents kicked me out",she says.I kiss her."shorty",she says.I shook my head."did you tell them",she asked quietly,i nodded.She had a cast with our favourite colours on it,we both agreed on it.

"i'm okay Rosa,i was half awake you know,i wasn't fully out of it just yet",she says."What",i say"yeah,i was half out of it,i was dizzy i'll admit,i couldn't move in that moment",she says"you were trapped Bexy,i was helped out the car,then pulled you out myself,i bust the door open",i say."i'll get you a new car",i say"Rosa,you don't have to",she says,"yes i do",i say.

"Rosa,No you don't,i didn't care about the car anyway,i care about you more,you were shaken when you saw me",she says"I know i was,i was a mess Bexy,i almost cried,thinking you were dead",i admitted quietly.She kissed my cheek."i'm not",she says.My parents were watching.I kiss her sweetly.

"I love you Bexy,i can't live without you",i say."i can't live without you too",she says."will you officially go out with me?",she asked."yes!Yes!",i say.Then i heard..."Frederick!",papa says.i was pulled to the floor."Dad!",i say,"what the hell!",i say,i stood up,my shoulder hurt.I had cut it open.

"leave Bex alone",i say.We went to the studio,dad had to cool off,he and papa are to be married tomorrow.I sighed.Bex and i took a separate cab.It pulled up outside,i payed."keep the change",i say.We walk in.i kiss Bex,Prenter was here."leave her alone this time",i hiss to him.he rolls his eyes.I wanted to hit him so bad.I went to the bathroom,i heard the door shut."get out",i snap.

"No",Prenter."GET OUT!",i roared at him."little Rosalina",He says."Shut up!",i snapped at him.i wanted to hit him."Get out Prenter leave me alone,i'm bisexual and don't like you",i hiss at him."Leave.Me.Alone asshole",i say to him,i go to leave,he pinned me against the wall,i kick him in the balls and push him away,i walk out the bathroom.I was pissed off to be honest.

"angel?what's up?",dad asked,i ignored him and stood outside.I needed to be alone."Angel",its papa."leave me alone",i say."what's up",he asked."Nothing",i say."Rosalina",he says."fine ask Prenter",i growled.i got out of his grip.I walked away."rosalina Mercury May,do not walk away",he says."don't be like dad",i say."your dad knows whats best for you,so do i",he says.

"i'm saying this now,your father and i made you",he says."why did you have to say that",i say."because Rosalina,maybe you'd know why your dad wants to keep you safe from harms way,his first girlfriend was an asshole to him,so was mine,he wants whats best for you Angel.So.Do.I,drop the attitude",he says."No!",i say."i almost lost my girlfriend in a car accident!",i say.

"I have a right to be pissed off,dad doesn't respect my privacy,you can't tell me if i can't see Bex or not!",i snap."yes we can",papa says."No,you can't,you wouldn't let me on tour with you",i growled."because,we want to keep you safe!",he says."I don't care anymore,i almost lost my girlfriend papa,how would you feel if that was you and dad,i was scared papa,",i say.

"come here",he says,"No",i continue walking,he stops me,turns me around."Tell me",he says,"No",i say."i almost lost Bex,dad doesn't care",i say."he cares about himself!",i say."Rosalina,do not talk badly about your father!",he says."papa,i don't care,dad doesn't respect who i date,he called Bex a dyke!",i say."he's your father",he says,"and?",i scoff.

i tested his patience."Dad never cared",i say,that's when he did it.........he slapped me,i teared up and ran back inside.I ran to dad."what happened",he asked,"papa slapped me",i say."go get an ice pack on it",he says,i nodded.papa walked in."Brian",dad says"i know i fucked up",papa says."i'm sorry Angel",he says."Not forgiven",i growled.

"rosa",dad says,"fine,forgiven",i roll my eyes.I kiss Bex.Dad looked at me then shook his head at me.They had tour soon.by that i mean tuesday.

**_ May 11th two days after Brian and Freddies wedding(tuesday Morning) _ **

We are leaving for tour today,We got on the jet,i curled up next to Bex,her non injured arm around me."you know Rosalina,you shouldn't be going out with a dyke",Paul says."piss Off Prenter,leave us alone",i spat."yeah!fuck off!",uncle Roger spat at him."leave them alone",he growled.

I kiss Bex for the whole flight.We landed in LA.Bex and i got off the jet,we had a limo.We all get in.Prenter was staring"Stop staring creep",i say."Rosa!",dad says,"he's staring at me!",i say."behave baby",papa says to dad.They kissed.it pulls up outside the hotel."i call dibs on the big bedroom!",i say."Sorry angel",papa and dad smirked."Ew!",i say.Bex and i go up to our room."calm down",she says.


	4. Chapter Three:Creeps and Cries

**_ Rosalina's p.o.v _ **

**_ May 12th 1982(wednesday) _ **

Dad still hadn't cooled off after i snapped at Prenter.I still hate him,right now Bex and i are in the studio bathroom making out when he walked in."well then",he says."piss off!",i say to him."don't",i warn him,he went for me.i move out the way.I got him in his boy parts(pivates).

he scowled at me.I grinned,he pinned me against the wall."Get off me!",i say."Get The Fuck off Her",Bex growled."Bex no!",i say.she grinned at me.I started crying."Get off me!",i choke.he was choking me."B Bex!",i choke.I kick Prenter,i keep doing it until me let me go.I got up and stumbled.We walked back into the studio,my face red from no air"what happened?",papa asked."P Prenter......he.......choked me",i said.papa nodded,then we hear a thump.

"that's him dealt with",papa says."Brian,darling",dad says."No,its okay,i don't want Prenter near her,he's been staring at her,he choked her!",papa says."i'll try",dad says.Dad kisses my cheek.

i blushed.Bex and i kissed.I stood outside,Bex followed me"yes",i say."we need to talk",she says."i swear to god if you break up with me,you'll be dealing with hell from my parents",i say."i'm not",she says."then what",i say."i love you",she says."i love you too Bexy",i say.

We kissed.We took a cab back to the hotel,i really didn't want to get into another accident.I spoke too soon,the cab was hit by a drunk driver.what i didn't realise,Bex's side took most of the impact.......i got out the car and tried to get her out the car.other passer bys came to help,we all got the door open.I got Bex out the car,i sat on the side of the road,shaking to death.

An ambulance arrived.Bex and i were taken to hospital.I wanted my uncles.I called them up the minute we got there.I told them what happened,i had them promise not to tell my parents.They arrived."are you okay?",they asked,"yeah,i'm fine,Bex took more of the impact",i sniffle."come on",uncle Deaky says,we walked back in,i looked to there Bex was,my face dropped.we sat outside of Resus for at least an hour when........the nurse came out.

"i'm sorry",she says."w what?",i say."here for Bex?",she asked,i nodded."i'm sorry,she didn't make it",the nurse says.I broke down.uncle Deaky pulled me into a hug,i got a few minutes with her."i'm sorry Bex,i love you so much,why did you have to leave me!Why",i sobbed.I walked out the room."she's gone",i sniffle."oh Angel",Uncle Roger says."i want to go home",i say,they drove back to the studio.I got out the car with them."i thought you were going back to the hotel",dad says."Well we were",i say."the cab was hit by a drunk driver,Bex's side took the impact,she's gone,she didn't make it",i say.my parents hugged me.

"she was pronounced dead at the hospital",i sniffle."oh angel",dad says."what about you?",papa asked."i'm fine,it was mainly Bex",i say.Dad rubs my back."why her",i sniffle."its not fair,she had everything to live for,she had me,i had her",i say quietly,i sat in the bathroom upset.Uncle Roger and uncle Deaky stood by the door in case Prenter tried to get in.Dad and papa came in.

"Angel,come on",dad says."No",i sniffle."Rosalina,come on,we're taking you somewhere",papa says.I nodded and got up,wiping my eyes.I was still upset.They had an arm around me,i wanted to go home.

**_ A month later June 4th 1982(rosalinas birthday) _ **

"Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you,happy birthday dear Rosalina,Happy birthday to you!",Dad says,walking into my room,i wasn't up,just laying in bed,fiddling with the blanket Bex gave me....."rosalina darling",he says"Leave me alone dad",i say.

"rosalina",he warned."i'm not gonna forget my own girlfriend",i snap."i'm not saying you should,come down and spend time with us,it'll take your mind off it",he suggested.he kisses my cheek.I giggled."did i hear a giggle",he teased."No.....",i lied,he was soon tickling me left and right all over. "D Dad!St stop!",i laughed."No",he smiled."I love you dad",i say."i love you too Angel",he says,kissing my forehead.

"come downstairs",he says."fine"i sigh dramatically.He kissed my cheek,told me to get dressed.I put on my dress. 

I put on leggings underneath,i went downstairs after brushing my teeth."wow.......i",my parents were speechless.I spun around."someone's a ray of sunshine",Uncle Deaky says"i guess",i trailed off."Rosalina",papa says.I was still thinking about Bex,she would be proud of me.Dad gave me a present with my name on it..

_Dear Rosa Honey,I love you so much,please take this gift.I know you will like it,  
Yours truly and your honey boo Bexy._

I teared up and opened it,car keys to her new Car!"i....I",i stammer."what?",dad says."its her car keys to her new car,she gave it to me",i say,tearing up again.papa hugs me."its alright Angel,she'll be proud of you honey",he says."i know",i sniffle.he kisses my head.

"i miss her papa",i say."i know you do",he says softly to me.they all hugged me,i missed her a lot.dad and papa went to their room.I sat on the sofa thing about Bex.....

**_ Brian's p.o.v _ **

I feel so bad for my own daughter,Freddie doesn't give a shit.he's been out with Prenter More.That upsets Rosalina and myself."Freddie",he looked up at me."what",he muttered."you gotta stop going out so much and leaving me to parent on my own,we're parents!it seems you don't care our daughter lost her girlfriend!",i snap at him."i can go out if i want!",he says."Freddie,you need to understand,Rosalina needs us right now!she's lost the love of her life!I would be the same if i lost you!",i yelled at him,he stood up,slapped me across the face,i pushed him away."pack your shit and leave,i want a divorce",i spat."B Brian,you can't",he says."i can and i have",i snarled."Pack.Your shit.And leave!",i yelled at him.

I went downstairs."rosalina,come on,we're going home",i say.She nodded.John and Roger came with us.As the plane lands,i thought about spiting Freddie on purpose and start dating again.We got off the plane and went back to Garden lodge.We had left Freddie to be alone since Rosalina lost the love of her life."from now on,you can have anything you want Angel,happy birthday",i say to her,she nodded.

I had a date tonight.I left that evening for my date.I walk into the pub,saw my date,blushed.FUCK."Brian?",My date says."mm",i hummed."i hope you haven't forgot my name",he says."No,i haven't Charlie",i say."charles",he says."Nah Charlie",i grin."fine whatever",he says.I sat down."how's your kid",he asked."well.......she lost her girlfriend to death",i say."poor thing"Charles says."i know,Freddie doesn't give a shit,i told him i want a divorce,he doesn't care anymore,he leaves me to be an only parent",i sighed.

"asshole",Charles says as i heard the familiar clack of heels......Freddie.I didn't turn around.Charles and i kept talking."W Will you got out with me Brian?",he asked."yes",i squeaked,he suddenly kissed me.i kissed back,our foreheads touching,a blush heats his cheeks."i love you brian may",he says."i love you too Charlie",i say."Brian Harold May",I heard Freddie growl.I shove him away.

"Charlie,w would you actually like to meet my daughter",i ask,he nodded.I kiss him again."May i",i say wiggling my eyebrows,he snorts in laughter and took my hand."fuck off Freddie,i still want a divorce",i spat.I took Charles to my car."after you",i say,he rolls his eyes with a smile.I got in the car.I drove us to Freddie's Garden lodge,Not Mine.Freddie's!

I pull up outside."yah,i live here",i sighed,i let us in and shut the gate behind us.I let us into the main home."T this is so big",he says."i know",i say."i'm home!",i call out."papa!",my daughter says,she's sixteen."hi angel",i say."charles,this is my daughter Rosalina",i say."Rosa honey,this is Charles,my......new boyfriend,your dad and i are getting a divorce",i tell her,she ran off crying.

"how old is she?",he asked"sixteen",i sighed."she's still upset she lost the love of her life",i explained.Charles nodded,we jumped as the door opened then slammed shut.Freddie's home,he pulled me into our room."what the fuck?!",he yells."i want a divorce Freddie,you act like you don't care,our daughter lost the love of her life!",i yelled at him then realising my mistake.

I kissed him suddenly,his arms hooked around me,i cup his cheeks.I went and told Charles i couldn't date him,got a slap to the face."Brimi",Freddie says."yes?",i say."Are you okay love?",he asked."yeah,i'm fine",i lied,he made me look at him."Brian",he says"fine charles slapped me",i admit.We kissed,i held Freddie,it felt good to have him in my arms again."i love you Freddie",i say."i love you too Brian",he giggled.We kissed then we hear a crash from Rosalina's room.

freddie and i dashed up there."Rosa!open the door!",i say.Freddie managed to get the door open,"rosalina?",i say,we found her in her own bathroom.She was crying."Angel,come here",Freddie says,she ran to us,knocking us off our feet,we all laughed."your dad and i have decided we ain't getting a divorce",i say to her.Freddie puts his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Freddie",i say."love you too!",he giggled."We love you Rosalina,to much to let you go",us adults say."i love you both too",she says.I kiss her cheek.


End file.
